


Our first quest (Reading the PJO and HoO books)

by Yeet_Or_Be_Yeeted



Series: Reading the PJO and HoO books [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Reading, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_Or_Be_Yeeted/pseuds/Yeet_Or_Be_Yeeted
Summary: Months after the war, our heroes are given a very werid quest. They will have to read Percy's first adventure.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: Reading the PJO and HoO books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752757
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction A.k.a. Punching is a greeting, right?

"I need you to do a quest"

"Absolutely not. We just got our of a war and I really need a nap, I tought you would get that better than anyone, Chiron" Percy said, very tired and attempted to shut his door, but the centaur quickly put his hoove in between the door. Percy sighed loudly. 

"Quest is not the best word to describe this. I would call it... a request." The centaur said. 

"That still has the word 'quest', no thank you." 

Chiron ignored him. "The Gods sent me this package full of books-" 

"You lost me" 

"They are in Ancient Greek, so neither of you is going to have a problem reading them." 

Percy was about to make one more sarcastic comment, but then he realized something. "Wait, what do you mean by 'neither of you' " 

Chiron smiled slightly seeing that he managed to get the demigod's attention. "Step outside." 

Percy did as told and saw the Argo ll crew, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Rachel Dare, Nico and Will Solace. 

"About time you arrived, Little Mermaid" Clarisse said. 

"If your intention was to offend me, you failed. I love That nickname" Percy said. Clarisse sticked her tongue out and Percy did the same earning an eyeroll from his girlfriend. 

"Bro!" A voice said from the distance. 

"Wait" Percy said, smirking. He could recognize that voice anywhere. "G-man!" 

Percy opened his arms for a greeting hug, but Grover hugged Annabeth, who was at Percy's side. This made the whole group laugh. 

"I have never felt more betrayed in my life" Percy said dramatically. 

"Sorry" Grover laughed. "I missed both of you" He hugged Percy. He was about to say something more when he saw someone in the distance. 

"Wow! That was not the landing I had planned." 

"You bitch!" Piper yelled and she started running towads Leo. 

"Mierda!" Leo cursed in spanish

~~~~

~~~~

Piper takled his friend, punched him in the gut, hugged him thight and punched him again, all of this while yelling at him. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" The girl removed a tear from her cheek. 

"Aww, did you miss me, Beauty Queen?" Leo said teasingly, but he removed the smirk on his face when Piper glared at him. "It's ok. I am here now... With a girlfriend!" Leo said making jazz hands towards Calypso, who facepalmed. 

"Excuse me, you did what now?" Piper asked. Everyone who knew Leo was shocked. 

"Hi" Calypso said "I'm the victim." 

"Love you too, baby." 

Before anyone could do anything, Nico walked towards Leo "Hey, buddy, you look less dead- ahg!" Nico punched him in the gut. "Why do you have so much muscle, you look extremily skinny" Leo said doubling over because of the pain. 

Nico pulled the scroll that Leo had sent months ago where he informed everyone that he was alive and tossed it at his face "Do you have any idea of what did everyone felt when we find out that you were alive? And how dare you giving us that information by sending us a stupid scroll and then telling us that you were gonna leave with your girlfriend? Sei un idiota..." 

"I don't speak italian, but I understood idiota" Nico glared at him and Leo held his arms up in defeat. "Ok, ok, I aknowledge that the scroll maybe wasn't the best way to tell you that I was alive but-" 

Hazel cut Leo by throwing him a mist version of the vial he used to carry the antidote. "You think?" 

Again, Leo raised his arms in defeat. "Well, at least I'm not the seventh wheel anymore, I'm not the one without a couple in the Argo" He said, looking at Nico, trying to change the subject. Nico smirked. 

"Yeah, I don't think so." Leo's smile quivered "See the blondy over there with the flip flops?" Nico said pointing at Will, who was trying to calm Piper down. 

"Will? Yeah, he showed me around camp the first time I came here. What about him?" 

"He's my boyfriend" Nico said smiling. Leo almost fell and looked at Jason, who nodded his head smirking. 

"Really?" Nico nodded "Wow, not even with a girlfriend I can stop being the seventh wheel." 

Everyone got closer to greet Leo and asked him for an explanation. Aparently, Calypso and him were traveling on Festus when out of no where they were transported to Camp-Half Blood, without any warning. 

"That is probably related to the quest Chiron asked us to do" Percy said. 

"Absolutely not, we just ended a war" Clarisse complained. 

"He said that it was more of a 'request' for the Gods" 

"That still has the word 'quest', I don't trust this." Leo said. 

"That's what I said" Percy and Leo high fived. 

"I have to leave, the Gods were very insistent on who were to read this." Chiron pulled the books in front of them. "Go to Rachel's cave. I have already modificated the room and left everything you need, if you don't mind" He said the last part to Rachel, who shooked her head. "In this box, you will find five books telling certain demigod's stories. The Gods believed that it would be a good idea if you read this books. This will not change anything about the past, since this is more of an autobiography. Oh, and you cannot say no. You don't have any choice." 

"Naturally" 

"Well, demigods and Oracle, have fun!" The centaur gave the box to Percy and left. 

After an unconfortable silence, Annabeth spoke."Well, I think that we should be heading to Rachel's cave, can you lead the way?" Annabeth asked and Rachel nodded. Just when they were about to leave the cabins area, a voice said "I think it's rude to start without everyone being here." 

They all turned around in direction of the voice. Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth and Grover felt their eyes being filled with tears when they saw their heroes. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Clarisse imediatly hugged Silena so hard that she couldn't breath. "I missed you too" She said stroking Clarisse's hair when the child of Ares had loosen her grip. 

Percy didn't know what to say. He walked towards Charles slowly, like he was afraid that they were just a vision and were going to dissapear at any moment, wich he was. "Hey" He managed to say. 

"Dude! You are so tall! I remember when Annabeth was taller than you. You have changed so much in general, now you have a resting bitch face" Charles said hugging Percy, who was fighting his tears but laughed. 

"Well, that would explain why I was feeling dizzy" Nico said after a while. "It is not that is a bad thing but, how are you here? I highly doubt that my father let you out, he is very strict about these things. 

"We are not really here" Silena said "We are astral-projecting in a way. After this we will be back to Elysium, but we can still comunicate with you guys. Now let's discuss the important part..." Silena punched Percy in the arm. 

"Auch! What was that for!? 

"For getting together after Charles and I died! No one wanted to see you together more than we did, but you had to kiss after I died. I feel personally attacked." 

"Sorry, we didn't exactly planned everything out." Said Annabeth. 

Silena and Charles said introduced themselves to everyone who they didn't know. Leo and Piper felt very nervous to meet the previous camp councilers after they had heard so much about them, but they relaxed when they saw that they were very good persons. 

"Well, I think that now we can begin. Follow me to my cabin, demigods!" Rachel announced


	2. I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre-Algebra Teacher A.k.a Some of you weren't given a pen that was also a sword and it shows

When the group entered Rachel's cave they noticed that it had changed. At the back there was a table with a projector and some snacks. In front of it, there was a couch that could fit five people, two beansacks at either sides of the couch and in front of it, there were pillows and blankets. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel and Clarisse sat on the couch, Silena and Charles sat in the beanbags and the rest sat on the floor.

"Well, who wants to start reading?" Rahel asked holding the first book in her hand.

"Are you asking a bunch of dyslexic people who wants to read?" Leo asked,

"Chiron told me that they were on Ancient Greek, so we wouldn't have any problems" Percy explained.

"I think that you should read, Percy. I have a feeling that the books are going to be about you" Annabeth said snickering. The first five books all had Percy's name on it. Percy groaned but grabbed the book.

"Oh! Before you start, I found a note in the books. It said that everything that was being read is going to apear in the screen" Rachel said.

"Uh, this got way more fun" Piper said.

"Well, friends... and Nico"

"Hey!"

"Embrace yourselves, because this trip... is about to start" Percy announced dramatically making everyone roll their eyes.

"Just start with it, Prissy"

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE  
MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

"Excuse me, you did what now?" Piper asked.

"It's Percy, are you really surprised?" Jason said

"Hey!"

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Same"

"Mood."

"Me"

"Who really wants to be one though?" Will asked.

"People who don't know what it implies" Annabeth said.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

Percy began to close the book, but Annabeth hit him in the head.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Yeah, checks out" Leo said while tinkering with some metal that he got from his belt.

"That's a good way to describe it" Nico said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Uh, ominous" Rachel teased.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson.**

"That's a lie, it is Perry Jhonson" Charles said.

"I'm pretty sure that it is Prissy" Clarisse said.

"I hate you both". Clarisse and Charles laughed.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.** Am I a troubled kid?

"Yes" Everyone said in unison.

" 'Trouble kid' id an understatement" Hazel said.

**Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Hey! A trip for the museum sounds fun" Annabeth said. "Not with two teachers and a whole class of trouble kids though"

"Yeah, that was not a good combination" Grover said and Percy nodded in agreement.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Wow, you had a will to live. I'm amazed." Said Thalia.

"It disapeared really quickly." Percy replied, sighing.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Oh, he sounds cool, I would like to be in one of his classes" Jason said and the trio smirked.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong.**

"As per us" Frank said.

"I hate the fact that you're right".

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behindthe-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"I- I am sorry, what?" Reyna asked, confused. "Is it normal for you to bring that much destruction?"

"It's a child of the Big Three thing" Percy said.

"Yes" Nico, Hazel and Jason said simultaneusly. Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Annabeth grimaced. Yeah, she wasn't liking this girl.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Wow, thanks, Percy" Grover said with his arms crossed. Percy laughed and patted his back.

"You know I love you, Goat boy" Percy said and Grover smirked.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Yeah, it's a condition called goat-leg" Leo said and everyone groaned.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"A little bit dramatic, don't you think?" Thalia asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, why were you in probation?" Frank asked.

"... I'm me."

"It's... sad that it makes sense."

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"Yeah, I hate her" Annabeth said angry.

"She was kind of the worst" Grover said.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"I should've taken my oportunity when I had it" Percy said and the others laughed. What they didn't know is that he actually ment it.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

"Wait, that's... that's Chiron" Jason poinnted out.

"Yeah, no crap, Sherlock." Leo said and Jason glared at him.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and startedtelling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings onthe sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybodyaround me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds,would give me the evil eye.Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

With the description, Nico opened his eyes wide recognizing the "woman" on the screen. He turned to Percy and mouthed his question, reciving a nod from Percy's part. When he turned back, he noticed that Will and Reyna were looking at him, wondering what was that voiceless exchange about. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No, that's Nico's title." Jason said, making everyone laugh.

"Hey!" The child of Hades complained, making everyone laughed even harder. Will had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh so hard. Even Reyna was smiling.

"I mean" Reyna said. "He is not wrong"

"By that logic, Hazel is also the devil's spawn." Nico said.

"No, Hazel is the most badass cinnamon roll ever. She is not the devil's spawn." Said Piper and the Argo crew nodded, making Hazel blush.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Everyone snorted at that.

"Subtle, Grover. Very Subtle" Thalia teased. Grover's ears were red with embarassment.

"Lying is not my strength."

"Yeah, we noticed" Annabeth said and Grover scoffed.

"It's not that you aren't good at lying" Percy said. "You freaking suck."

"Gee, thanks 'best fried'".

"Always here for you, Grover".

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around andsaid, "Will you shut up?"**

"Uhhhh" Everyone chanted making Percy roll his eyes.

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"When does he has nothing to say?" Clarisse said.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picturerepresents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eatinghis kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"Yeah, no. We don't go there" Piper said.

"Two very different things" Frank said.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"I mean, agreed, but this is definitly not the weirdest thing in Greek mythology" Rachel said.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"So you don't get Mcfreaking murdered." Leo said.

"Pretty much" Piper agreed.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Rachel started humming the Phineas and Ferb song with the same name. Annabeth sent her a 'what are you doing?' face, but the redhair didn't care.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Ew, we don't claim her." Said Rachel.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

Percy, Annabetth and Nico all gimmaced. You could tell that that word didn't bring happy memorys. Before Charles could ask something to the trio, Percy continued reading. His voice shaking.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Amost everything" Annabeth corrected.

"Isn't that crazy?" Jason said. "Could you imagine being around for that long?"

"Yeah, I don't think that it would be a good thing" Piper said.

Thalia shifted uncomfortably.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"I mean, not really" Said Silena.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That sounds really fun" Frank said.

"He is a very good teacher" Grover replied and everyone who has been taught by Chiron at some point nodded in agreement.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"Not even once?" Asked Leo.

"Noup" Percy replied. "Have you?"

"I mean, only in math 'cause Hephaestus kid." Leo said making akward peace signs. Charles chuckled.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Thalia began to feel anxious and heavy. This was going to happen to her at some point. If her friends and family lived long enough for- no. She wasn't going to think about it now. Now she was going to enjoy this quality time with her friends.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Oh no".

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

"Well, you know who must've been pretty angry about something" Calypso said playing with her braid.

"Oh, you have no idea" Grover replied, making everyone who didn't know what happened more curious.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?" Rachel asked.

"Noup" Percy replied.

"Oh".

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"That we know" Thalia said.

"Hey!"

The daugher of Zeus laughed. "I'm kidding. You _are_ smart, it's just that you are very impulsive".

"Thanks, I guess".

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"Wise words of encouragement" Nico said, jockingly. Grover, once again, turned red.

"Hey, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat." The satyr said in his defense.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

The romans chocked a little bit. The greeks were surprised, but not that much since most of them knew the experience from getting expelled because of things you couldn't control.

"Excure me, did you say 'six schools in six years'?" Frank asked.

"Yep. I did told you that I brought only chaos and destruction" Percy casually said.

"But- but six schools is a lot" Reyna said, trying to grasp the idea of being expelled that many times and still find a school that allowed you to go there.

"Oh, and you haven't seen the end of it." Annabeth said, laughing.

"How many times have you been expelled, Percy?" Hazel asked.

Percy made the mental math. "About eight".

No one spoke after that.

**and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"To be honest, if Sally were to give me a sad or disapointed look, I would cry intensly" Rachel said.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Yeah, I'ma snap her neck" Annabeth said, glaring at the screen while her leg was jumping up and down.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spraypainted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Silena wrinkeled her nose. 

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Yeah, that never works2 Nico said.

"I've tried it so many times, in my case it only makes things worse" Reyna said and everyone silently agreed.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering:**

**"Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"That... was kinda cool, not gonna lie" Leo said, shocked as almost everyone were. 

Nico snorted, "Because of coure the first glimpse of his power is great".

"Hey, you have no right to speak, the first time you used your powers things got wild. Percy said.

"I- I prefer not no talk about that" Nico said, staring at the floor and smirking lightly.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc.,**

"It's just water, it dries, she doesn't need a new shirt" Calypso said.

"I mean, yeah, but walking around with a wet shirt is uncomfortable". Silena reasoned. "Even though she deserved it" She whispered the last part.

**Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"Oh no" Nico sighed.

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Is this me or is this conversation very creepy?" Piper said.

"It's not only you. I don't feel goodabout this, something is going to happen" Jason said, squinting at the screen.

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Aww, what a good friend" Silena said.

"I do what I can" Grover said, embarrased.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Oh no, those looks are not fun".

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't** **so sure.**

"Well, this is not going to end up good."

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Grover's about to have a panic attack" Charles said.

"When is Grover not having a panic attack?" Annabeth asked.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"This is illegal. I am pretty sure this is illegal."

"And if it's not, it should be".

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket.**

**"Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Yeah, that's not a good logic" Hazel whispered remembering a little bit of her past.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone snorted.

"Ah, the good old days when that was the only illegal thing that I've done."

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Oh, my Gods."

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Is that a-?!" Charles didn't finish the question.

Now, most of the people in the room were very tense. The didn't know what was going to happen. Sure, Percy was safe since he was there with them, however they couldn't help but feel fear for this child in front of a monster with no weapon to defend himself.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?!"

"It always does, don't be surprised."

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Oh crap!" Leo said. They were all getting hyped up for the battle.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

"Well... that was... that was quick"

It was moments like this where they were all remembered about how powerfull Percy was. Yes, this is not the most impressive thing that he has done, but little Percy, being twelve years old and knowing absolutely nothing, defeted a Fury in only one hit.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"And so it begins." Percy said, breaking the silence that filled the room seconds ago.

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Because that is the most logic thing".

"Hey, makes way more sense than _that_ "

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

Everyone looked surprised.

**"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted.**

"Geez, what is happening to Zeus?" Calypso asked.

**"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.**

**"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Oh my Gods!" Rachel yelled.

"Did he freaking gas-lighted you?" Jason said, just as baffled as everyone else.

"He in fact gas-lighted me". Percy replied, laughing because of everyone's faces.

"Well, this is alrready getting intense, and this is only the first chapter." Piper said, clasping her hands.

"Well, then let's continue, I'm excited. Who's next?" Asked Rachel.

"I can read" Said Annabeth. Percy handed her the book.


End file.
